


Tears for Lost Youth

by Bluejaykat, MidnightCassiopeia



Series: Shadow of the Golden Curtain [1]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), NU'EST, TRCNG (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, He just ended up in it, I have no idea how he ended up in this, Idols, Keanu Reeves is a vampire, Mentioned Kim Wonsik | Ravi, TS Entertainment is shit, This started out as a joke, Vampires, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejaykat/pseuds/Bluejaykat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Vampires are very very real and one of the old covens, one of the most notoriously old-fashioned, ruins a young life forever. Luckily all is not lost a group of younger vampires come in and save the poor boy.
Series: Shadow of the Golden Curtain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825696
Kudos: 3





	Tears for Lost Youth

Luhan opened the door, face grim and gestured his guests into the house, glancing out into the darkness pressing in toward the doorway. He turned, closing the door as tight as possible and locking it, then led them to the living room where another already awaited them.

“Are you sure they’re right? How did they even know what we are?” Jinwoo’s voice was soft, cautious.

“The stupid clan had files on us. You know how the old ones are and TS are the worst of the lot.” Luhan grumbled as he walked.

He should be with his Girlfriend right now, sleeping, maybe working on research for his next acting role or music for another album, but no, TS just had to decide they wanted fresh blood and just  _ had  _ to resort to force to get it. 

“Have any of them been turned yet? Do we know?” Ren’s mouth was downturned as he worried his lip, settling onto the couch next to the figure settled against the cushions, hoodie drawn up and around his head, casting his face in shadows.

“As far as the boys of BAP know, no. But that can change at any time. We have to move quickly. Keanu, any plans yet?”

The figure moved a bit, sitting up and sighing before he removed his hood and ran a hand through his hair, frowning, rubbing his half shaven face before sighing, his chinese was tinged with a hint of an Canadian accent.

“A few.”

Kangmin skipped down the hall to the practice room in search of Jisung. The older still hadn’t responded to his texts about meeting to practice their dance, so he just assumed he must already be there and working on other stuff. As he drew closer, he frowned. There was no music, or noise at all for that matter.

“Jisung hyung?” He called out.

No answer.

The door was ajar and creaked eerily, adding to Kangmin’s uneasiness. 

“Hyung—“ 

He pushed the door the rest of the way open and cautiously stepped inside. What he saw made him nearly fall over himself in shock. 

Jisung was lying face down on the floor in a puddle of dark blood, staining the wooden floor. Kangmin ran over and was at his side in an instant, terror bubbling up inside him as he knelt in the pool, feeling it soak into his pants, gently turning his friend over as carefully as he could. Jisung’s healthy tan had been replaced with a pale pasty white, like when the makeup noonas put too much concealer on them for a photoshoot, but a thousand times worse. Blood trickled in thick dark lines from two marks on his neck, his cheeks were sunken in and he was completely limp.

“JISUNG!!! JISUNG HYUNG!!!! WAKE UP PLEASE!!” 

He was so cold, so  _ so  _ cold. By that time, Taeseon had run in, probably from hearing his screaming before he took in the situation, saw the blood on the floor, the way Jisung lay limp and lifeless in their Maknae’s arms, and ran right back out, smashing into Yongguk as he ran for a first aid kit and to call an ambulance. 

“Whoa, Taeseon, calm down. Breathe. That’s right, just breathe.” 

Yongguk held onto the younger boy waiting for him to calm down enough to speak, a whisper of suspicion of what had caused such a reaction slipping into his mind as he waited. 

"There was Blood and he was so Pale and- Hyung, it was Jisung! He looked so pale and lifeless and-"

"Have you told anyone else?"

Taeseon shook his head wide eyed and confused by the fierce warning tone his Sunbae had used to interrupt his panicked rambling.

"Good. Don't tell anyone else from the company about what has happened. What I want you to do is go back to the dorms after gathering the rest of your group and pack up everything you can carry. The other members of BAP will meet you there. I promise you Taeseon, we will do everything we can to make sure Jisung is ok."

The young leader nodded, confusion still clouded his features as he hurried toward the other practice rooms where his other group members were preparing music, choreos and lyrics. Yongguk watched him disappear into one of the rooms before he snatched his phone out of his pocket and dialled, worry finally creasing his forehead and urgency controlling every movement. 

"Yongguk?"

"How fast can you get here?"

"Five hours give or take a few. We’re trying to figure out a work-around to coven laws about trespassing on other’s territory. Why? Has something happened?"

"One of TRCNG…. I think he may have been turned."

"We'll make it One"

Yongguk sighed after Luhan hung up and shot off a quick text to the BAP group chat to meet Taeseon and his group at the TRCNG dorm and get them ready to leave, before pocketing his phone and stepping into the practice room Taeseon had come running from. He grimaced as he took in the blood and Kangmin still crying over his friend, face buried in the boy's shoulder as he held him close begging him not to be dead. 

"Kangmin," he was gentle, coaxing the boy to let go of Jisung so he could look at the damage. "How did this happen, do you know?"

"No! We were supposed to meet up to practice and- and I just fou-found him."

Yongguk sighed before settling Jisung and reaching for the younger boy. He pulled on Kangmin's soft hoodie, gently encouraging him to come closer before enfolding him in his arms, offering comfort the best he could.

He needed Luhan, Jinwoo and Minki to get there and  _ Soon _ . 

  
  


“Yongguk just gave us our out. They turned one of the kids.”

“Is he sure?”

“He just said he thinks they did but that’s good enough for me. What do you think Keanu?” Luhan glanced from Jinu to Keanu, silently wondering how they had chosen him as the de facto leader of this mission anyhow.

“We need to move now. We’ve discussed a plan, we have an in. Let’s go before any more of the kids are hurt or turned.”

Everyone moved to leave then, Keanu making sure to grab the bag he had left beside the door before they all disappeared into the darkness. Luhan sighed as he glanced back at the house, mourning his loss of girlfriend snuggles and free time before closing and locking the door and following, wrapping himself in the night’s shadows.

  
  


Luhan materialized from the shadows right outside the TS building, chills creeping up and down his spine as he looked at the building. He had hated this particular Coven for a long time, ever since rumors had started about why they were working with Human idols, what they had done in the past…. And then BAP confirmed it. He shook himself as he turned to listen to Keanu finish outlining the plan.

“--woo you and I are going to talk to the Coven leaders. Minki and Luhan I want you to meet up with Yongguk and have them get the rest of TRCNG out of here. If they have the boy who was turned with them make sure he doesn’t wake up. You know what it’s like to first wake up and it will be torture for both him and us if you cannot keep him asleep before you get him to Junsu.”

They all made various noises of affirmation before splitting up, Keanu leading Jinwoo to the entrance while Luhan and Minki circled around to the back of the building looking for the entrance every entertainment company had for their idols to avoid all but the most insane of their fans. They slipped inside and Minki pushed Luhan back against the wall as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Luhan felt his heart leap into his throat. They couldn’t be caught now. Not before Keanu and Jinwoo had even met the leaders!

“Relax, it’s just me.” Yongguk’s face was worry lined, as he looked the two over. “I saw Keanu Reeves” Yongguk’s voice wavered for a moment as he mentioned the Canadian, as though questioning what he had just said “and Jinwoo being led to the CEO’s office so I figured you two must be down here. Here, follow me.”

“How is the boy, is he still sleeping?”

“Yes. Kangmin tried waking him but he just can’t seem to be roused.” 

“Good. He can’t wake up before we get him to one of the few Pureblood Vampires we actually trust. It would cause a lot of trouble for more than just him. It would possibly endanger everyone who isn’t a vampire and endanger his mind even more..”

Just then as they approached the practice room they heard a short cry of “Jisung!” causing them all to panic before they ran the last few feet opening the door. Kangmin was leaning over his friend, eyes wide and a small smile of relief had lit up his whole face.

“Kangmin? What’s wrong?”

“He’s waking up! He just blinked at me!”

Luhan let out a string of curse words before darting forward, gently moving Kangmin out of the way as he picked up his group mate. Minki followed suit glancing over at the boy before he noticed Luhan struggling to keep the boy from wriggling out of his arms, panic setting in at having woken up hungry and detached. Minki swung blindly, fist connecting with Jisung’s head before he could stop to consider what he was doing. Luhan finally stood upright, breathless from the struggle.

“That’s one way Min.”

“Shut up! It’s not like we have hypnosis and you saw how panicked he was! I had to!”

Yongguk cleared his throat behind the two, his eyes motioning to Kangmin and glancing between him and the newly turned vampire. 

“What do you want me to do? What do we do about the other kids?” Kangmin made a non-committal noise at the back of his throat at the title, but went ignored, “I had the rest of my group take them to my apartment.”

“I--” Luhan stopped short a moment, trying to think.

“We actually didn’t plan anything for the other boys. Keanu is taking care of the coven heads, but I don’t know what to do with the others…. Maybe we can see if they can be taken in by another company if they insist on being an idol group after this. Maybe Psy or Ravi will take them? For now, just show us where they are. Just in case the Coven tries to be sneaky. I Don’t want anyone else hurt.” 

Luhan went to rub at his face before he remembered he was holding an unconscious baby vampire. He groaned.  _ Why couldn’t he be back in China with his girlfriend? _ He thought for the millionth time that night.

  
  


Jinwoo kept glancing at Keanu, waiting, waiting, waiting for the inevitable explosion he knew was coming. The man had already been a ticking time bomb back at Luhan’s home, but here, in front of the coven leaders who could not seem to understand that Keanu was not a vampire to be trifled with no matter how “impure” his lineage, his rage rolled off him in waves. Jinwoo knew he was going to snap soon and he was going to enjoy the show.

“He was simply an addition to our coven, a necessary act to ensure our longevity. Besides he did not reject the bite, or he would be dead” the coven member laughed, his chuckle like the sound of dry twigs rattling together, unsettling and nerve fraying.

“Is that all he is to you?” Keanu’s voice was quiet, level, deadly. 

Jinwoo shivered, taking a step back himself. The bomb’s timer had finally reached the last seconds. The show was about to commence.

“That  _ child  _ was a human with Hopes and Aspirations and Dreams. A chance to grow old and experience life. And you, imbeciles, playing God, decide you can just  _ take  _ that? Rip that away from him? He is a  _ child  _ and will be forced to remain as such now thanks to your  **_negligence_ ** .” Keanu’s presence seemed to grow more and more dominating, menacing as he snarled the last few words before lunging at the leader, fangs bared and eyes blood red.

Chaos erupted then, elder vampires screaming, their shrieks pitched and inhuman, disbelief coloring every cry, as they ran to get away from where Keanu was tearing into the Leader who had been unfortunate enough to set the bomb off. Jinwoo stepped in front of the exit door, watching and waiting, vigilant but relaxed as he ensured none of the leaders would escape. 

A shadow caught Jinwoo's attention as he stood guard. Smirking he drew himself to his full height before launching himself at the elder vampire who had been trying to slither his way out of the room and away from the bloody chaos. He ripped into the monster's shoulder, enjoying the scream of pain that ripped from his throat. Jinwoo tore at his Jugular, stopping the screaming and replacing it with a pained gurgling as his throat filled with his own blood, making sure he would be out of commission for a while. Jinwoo dropped the vampire and took his post again before another leader tried to sneak by again. 

Before Jinwoo could stop him himself a blur appeared out of nowhere and then Keanu was gone, leaving the elder with his neck at an odd angle and limbs askew. Jinwoo shrugged. 

These leaders had destroyed an innocent life without a single thought. They had hell to pay.

  
  


Luhan and Minki stared around TRCNG’s dorm in Horror, the messy, cramped, clearly decaying apartment appalled them.

“Not even SM was this awful to me,” Luhan’s voice was a hoarse whisper.

Minki couldn’t even speak as he looked at the boys. They had known TS was shit, they had known TS couldn’t take care of their own artists, but this… One of the boys was leaning on another, using him like a crutch, some had bandages peeking from beneath their t-shirt sleeves and all of them had deep purple circles under their eyes, the bruises made more prominent by a pale sickly sheen all their skin had. Their leader Taeseon had asked the members for an Ibuprofen as soon as they got to his apartment and the member who had brought it had asked “the usual? Or one more?”

“The usual?”

“Taeseon gets headaches because the managers hit him. It’s our fault for messing up, but he needs Ibuprofen to make the pain subside enough to sleep.”

Yongguk cleared his throat, a mix of anger and disappointment evident on his features as the boys explained. The missing members of BAP stepped out into the main room where everyone was gathered, bags on their backs and somber looks on their faces.

“I think we have everything. Although… Where do we go?” Daehyun looked like he was at a loss as he turned to the Vampires.

Luhan looked down at Jisung, still asleep in his arms then back at all the young kids in front of him, still young, still obviously full of hope and talent, but very obviously hurting and scared. Just as he was about to speak, a loud pounding started on the door and the sound of a kakaotalk notification rang from several phones around the room. Luhan hadn’t thought it possible for the boys to get any whiter than they were already. All the remaining color in their faces drained as the pounding continued before Taeseon slowly moved from the couch and to the front door, opening it with slumped shoulders and a sigh.

“Yes Hyung?”

Suddenly Taeseon was stumbling back from the door, fear in his eyes as their manager pushed him into the room. Instantly Minki was in front of the man, eyes red and fangs glaringly obvious as he snarled protectively at the man.

“You don’t touch him.”

“Who the fuck are you? And why shouldn't I? None of them answered their damned phones and I need the bastards to practice. None of them are--” 

The man never finished the thought. The door closed and all that remained of the two was the metallic smell of blood. Luhan grimaced as he thought about what Minki would have to do in order to avoid actually killing the man. Taeseon was still standing where he had been pushed, face a mixture of relief, terror and wonder. Settling Jisung gently into Yongguk’s arms (honestly the boy weighed nothing and Yongguk was more than willing to take him) Luhan stepped up next to the boy and settled a hand on his shoulder. 

He flinched away violently before looking up at the older Chinese man.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was silent and shaky, filled with suppressed nerves.

Luhan was suddenly hoping Minki did kill the manager. He almost even wished he’d joined Jinwoo and Keanu in destroying the coven leaders. This boy was so damaged. All of them were and that was without counting the fact that one of them had been turned into a Vampire against his will. He forced a semblance of a smile for the young group leader standing next to him and turned to Yongguk, still gritting his teeth.

“For now, let them stay at your apartment. We’ll take Jisung to someone who can help.” 

Keanu was heaving a little, standing over the last of the leaders, blood stained his previously spotless suit and filled the air with it’s metallic stench. Jinwoo wrinkled his nose as he stepped over one of the leaders toward the older vampire.

“I think that’s all of them. Shall we go? I’m sure Luhan and Minki have gotten the boys out by now.”

Keanu held up a hand. “Wait. Someone’s coming.”

Jinwoo frowned. No one should be--

Then he heard it, a steady step, almost light and jovial making it’s way down the hall toward the doors, a voice humming as it went. He and Keanu glanced around at the bodies littering the ground before simultaneously leaping toward the door and holding the door closed as tight as possible. A shake of the handle and muffled curse were heard before a voice rose, confusion coloring their words.

“Hello? It’s TRCNG’s choreographer. We needed to discuss how to cover that little spat Wooyeop and I had? I was told to come up here?”

Keanu stiffened and Jinwoo shook his head, mouthing “No” at him. They didn’t know what the spat was, it could have been the boy who initiated it. As far as they could tell the person on the other side of the door was human. There would be no reason to attack him. But then they heard the man mutter something else and Jinwoo let the older vampire go, knowing there was no stopping him now. 

“Little fcker deserved to get his ass beat. Just wish I could have finished the job instead of--”

He was ripped through the doorway, screaming when he came face to face with the enraged red eyes and fanged snarl of Keanu. He scrabbled weakly to get away from the inhuman grip the vampire had on him, whimpering and begging for someone to help and save him, but Jinwoo only watched impassively, knowing Keanu had control and wouldn’t do anything without reason. 

“What did you do to this boy, Wooyeop? Don’t you dare lie either. I hate liars more than anything else.”

“He wouldn’t listen! I swear I only wanted to teach him why he should listen!” The man was babbling now, fear addling his brain and completely taking over as he broke down. 

Jinwoo didn’t stop Keanu after that and when they left all that remained was the faint smell of blood and a thunderous look on the Canadian actor’s face.

Luhan and Minki, accompanied by Yongguk and Himchan, met them outside the apartment where the boys were being watched by the remaining members of BAP. Luhan was still holding Jisung and Jinwoo noted blood on Minki’s clothes. 

“I killed their manager.” a short answer to the raised eyebrow he sent Minki and he shrugged.

“--we thought maybe TRCNG could go to another company, they’ve told us they want to continue as idols. The only question is whose?” Yongguk and Himchan were explaining to Keanu everything that Luhan and Minki had already discussed with them.

“Ravi’s.” Jinwoo smiled at Yongguk and Himchan, reassuring, “He’s an android and he knows almost as well as, if not better than most of our kind, the dangers of the inhuman world. He’d be the most understanding of the boys, his group will happily help introduce the boys to the world they're now part of and it’ll make it so Jisung can rejoin them if he wants. I can contact him if you’d like.”

Yongguk and Himchan looked a little bit dumb struck at realizing their friends were less human than they had believed.

“I’ll stay with you until the boys are safe. Luhan you and the boys need to get Jisung to Junsu. You know we can’t help him the way he could.” Keanu stepped toward the apartment motioning for the two BAP members to follow him. “Let me know once Ravi gives his answer. Good luck”

Minki sighed as Luhan shifted Jisung onto his back, “Let’s go.”

Turning the three vampires disappeared into the night, their precious cargo still fast asleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a joke because Bluejaykat and I were joking about Jinwoo (Winner) and other idols like Ren (Nu'est), Luhan (Ex-Exo member) and Jisung (TRCNG) being vampires. It started as a joke, but then the TRCNG news broke, Taeseon and Wooyeop left (rightfully so) and it also became something of an outlet. And then we started to build on it and now there's a whole universe that includes other idols who aren't just vampires but other types of inhuman creatures and so there are others in this series. As a result, I hope you enjoy this introduction to the world my friend and I have been building for a while. Thank you for taking the time and attention to read it.


End file.
